The Wrath of Tirek
' The Wrath of Tirek' is the last movie in season 3 in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery It is a fine summer time in Equestria and the Isle of Berk, but then a power hungry, centaur named Tirek has come to get his revenge against the equines. And he is after something, then he mother and father appear and share what it is, and add if he gets it, then the world will be doomed. So now Brian must lead the dragons, equines and vikings to stop Tirek! Plot Arriving at the Crystal Empire One day in Equestria, the Griffins arrive at the Crystal Empire. They've come to see the royals. Brian then asks Yuna if there's something bad out there, and Yuna the explains she has an uncomfortable feeling someone is causing trouble out in Equestria. Tirek's terror/The story of Tirek and Scorpan Meanwhile, out in an alley in Equestria, a lone stallion walks through, and encounters a strange figure. Then the strange figure reveals his name and sucks his magic, leaving him powerless. Celestia then wakes up feeling a presence and states Equestria is now in danger. She then tells Luna to contact The Griffins and the Vikings. The next day, Celestia shares about her vision about Tirek, which confuses the Vikings and the Griffin. Princess Celestia, explains about Tirek and his brother. That they once came to Equestria seeking power, but Scorpan had befriended Star Swirl the Bearded. But Tirek wouldn't have friendship, so Scorpan warned the Princesses about Tirek and they sent him to Tartarus. But he escaped, and Brian said there's been rumors that Tirek killed Scorpan before he was sent to Tartarus. Celestia is uncertain of the rumors are true or not, but a spirit form of Scorpan himself appeared. Everyone was in awe at the spirit form of Scorpan. Scorpan then explained that Tirek is searching for something, to make him powerful. He also explains that Tirek did kill him in his sleep. This then shocks everyone, and Scorpion requests Brian to not let Tirek to get everything before he fades from view. Tirek's next strike Back with Tirek, he then arrives in a magic show. Where he absorbs more magic, And then blasts several things that make Orcs. he then orders the Orcs to attack Canterlot. And then he sets off again. King Vorak & Queen Haydon's arrival Meanwhile, the others are preparing for a possible battle when Astrid notices something, there were 2 hybrids coming. When they came closer it was another Centaur (but not like Tirek) and a Gargoyle. The Centaur then reveals to know Brian and Hiccup, and then introduces himself as King Vorak, the king of an island inhabited by centaurs and gargoyles. And then introduces his wife, Queen Haydon. And they reveal to be Tirek and Scorpan's parents! And everyone is shocked at this, then Scorpan's spirit form appears again and he's shocked to see his parents. And explained that Tirek has returned. Which Vorak feared, Astrid then asks where he and Haydon are here, Vorak explains they've come to help and that he and his wife are looking for the Centaur crystal, and they want to find it before Tirek. They then explain about Tirek's past (before he and Scorpan came to Equestria). Years ago, when Tirek was in his juvenile years, in their home land, he and Scorpan travel outside their castle home to the Nether Lands, despite their father warning them against it. And in a cave Tirek meet a centaur hermit named Sendak the Elder. Who's revealed to have returned from a journey to Equestria and has abducted a unicorn stallion, intending to absorb its magic and become all-powerful. Sendak senses a desire for power in Tirek as well but tells him he is too young and undisciplined. In the castle throne room, King Vorak and Queen Haydon—Tirek and Scorpan's father and mother—discuss Tirek's escalating rebellious nature and repeated visits to see Sendak. They worry that his "thirst for power" are a negative influence on the good-natured Scorpan, and Vorak worries that Tirek will one day use his magical gifts against him. Then later that night, Tirek sneaks out to visit Sendak again in his cave. After using magic to restrain Sendak while he sleeps, Tirek tries to absorb the captured unicorn's magic. The magic-absorbing spell goes horribly wrong, causing an explosion that traps Sendak under a pile of rubble. Sendak reaches out to Tirek for help, but Tirek abandons him and sneaks back to the castle. When Sendak and the Unicorn are resuced, the unicorn is sent back home while Sendak is punished by having to work in the mines forever for his crimes. When asked about his whereabouts the night before, Tirek claims he never left the castle, but Vorak doesn't believe him. He confines Tirek to his chambers until he returns from Equestria. From his balcony, Tirek plans to one day overthrow his father and finish what Sendak could not: rule over Equestria. So he and Scorpan left for Equestria afterwards, but Vorak knew that the Centaur crystal was also sent away to one of the neighboring islands (which happened to be The Isle of Berk). Everyone in the room was shocked, to hear that not only had Tirek betrayed his bother, but his own family and kingdom! The Orc attack/Tirek's arrival Meanwhile, Tirek and his orc army arrived with Trolls pushing towers. As the others are holding them off, as towers push in. The Vikings do all they can but the Orcs come in, and Tirek comes in. As the royals try to hold them off, but the progressing army is too much and Tirek breaks down the door. He calls the Orcs aside and steps forward and blasts Thomas so he won't get in the way. Twilight rushes to his side and finds that Thomas is badly injured. But then Tirek is shocked to see his own Mother and Father in the room too. He father states, that he has gone too far and he is no longer considered his son. And in rage, Tirek blasts Vorak! (which the dragons hear the blast) And better plans for the queen. But before he can do anything, Celestia comes in. Tired tries to absorb her magic, but releases it's gone. Then King Solar Flare steps forward and states he cannot find it. And he'll never find the Centaur crystal, Tirek is confused about how they knew what he was searching for. Haydon then explains that she and Vorak told them. But Tirek states he will get the crystal and everyone will bow down to him. But when Solar Flare states, he won't, but Tirek blasts him as revenge to Celestia, Cadance, and Luna sending him to Tartarus and he soon discovers where the magic and the crystal are, in The Isle of Berk! So he and his Orcs set off for Berk. Isle of Berk The dragons then race in to find what happened in the throne room, then they see Tirek is crossing the border! Quickly their owners hop on (Brian hops on Nightstar) and they take off for Berk. The vikings and equines prepare for battle, and Brian orders to fire. As the Orcs come in closer, they bring ladders! Stoick quickly tells some of the vikings to prepare catapults. As Brian kills some orcs, Astrid and Scootaloo do kill counts as they kill Orcs. Then the wall blows up from Tirek's magic! The Vikings and Equines then battle the charging army of Orcs, while Astrid slides down. Hacking several Orcs with her battle axe, as Scootaloo continues shooting down Orcs. Then, Tirek comes in and he starts to blast the catapults as he makes his way to find the crystals. While Brian, Yuna, Hiccup, and a few of the others go to retreat. Finding the crystal/Brian's battle with Tirek Soon, Brian and the others go to find the Centuar crystal before Tirek, so they can take it to Quahog. Brian on the other hand, is looking for Sylveon, but couldn't find her. Then he encounters Tirek! He then prepares to fight him, while the others find the crystal. Brian and Tirek's battle lasted for a long time till they reach statement. Tirek then decides to make a trade with Brian, Sylveon in exchange for the magic. Sylveon pleads Brian not to do it, but Brian accepts and gives Tirek the magic. Making him stronger. But while he's distracted, Brian and Sylveon race to catch up with the others. Getting dragons/heading to Quahog Brian and Sylveon soon meet up with the other, (Who have found the crystal). Brian then gets an army of dragons. And together they set off for Quahog. Killing Tirek They soon reach Quahog, and prepare for Tirek's arrival. And massive Urk-Hai armies are there. Soon enough, they spot Tirek approaching and the dragons attack the Urk-Hai and him. And then out of nowhere another Night Fury appears! And blasts his face. And then the new Night Fury blasts several of the Urk-Hai, and Brian confronts Tirek again. And then he stabs and severes his arm off. But then Tirek tries to get the crystal but Brian then blasts him, and then uses the crystal to take away all the magic Tirek stole and then he fires a big blast into Tirek's chest, and rips out his heart; killing him. Everyone else finishes off the Urk-Hai. While Haydon tells the now dead Tirek, that he left them no choice. And then the new Night Fury lands and comes up to Brian and it appears to like Brian. And he decided to call him "Nightstriker". Brian's new fortress And then, after they all head back to Equestria, they find Solar Flare, Vorak, and Thomas are on a vast recovery. And then Princess Celestia has something for Brian. They see a fortress! Then when they get a closer look they find it's called, "The Griffin Fortress"! Celestia then explains, for his bravery and for killing Tirek; Brian is rewarded with his own personal fortress. As Yuna makes a message as the episode ends. Trivia *This film is based off the My little Pony episodes, "Twilight's Kingdom 1 & 2", "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King & The Two Towers", and "Transformers". *This marks the first appearance of King Vorak, Queen Haydon, Orcs, Brian Griffin's Night Fury: "Nightstriker", and The Griffin Fortress *Scorpan (in spirit form) will make a special appearance in this film. Scenes *Arriving at the Crystal Empire *Tirek's terror/The story of Tirek and Scorpan *Tirek's next strike *King Vorak & Queen Haydon's arrival *The Orc attack/Tirek's arrival *Isle of Berk *Finding the crystal/Brian's battle with Tirek *Getting dragons/heading to Quahog *Killing Tirek *Brian's new fortress Soundtrack #Attack on Titan theme for the special intro #Pokemon Heroes - Legend (during the Story of Tirek) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Qui Gon goes before Yoda (when Scorpan appears) #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Insengard Them Tirek makes his orcs #Transformers - Cybertron (when King Vorak and Queen Haydon share Tirek's backstory) #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - The Siege of Gondor (during the Orcs battle) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Battle of Hoth (during the battle of Berk) #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II - Memories of a Dead Man Brian looks for Sylveon #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Decision Brian rallies dragons #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King -For Frodo (when the dragon attack the Urk-Hai army and Tirek) #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - May it Be (end song) Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories